It'll Work Out
by mileouttahell
Summary: Was going through my fic list and I don't think I ever posted this. Sequel to Work Things Out, but you don't absolutely have to read that one. (This one is Daikeru, beware! ^_^) This is also my 50th fic! Whoo-hoo! *beams*


Takeru shook his head as Daisuke tried to pull the bars apart. "That's not going to work. Those things are solid metal."  
"Well, if you're so smart, do you have any better ideas?"  
Takeru shrugged. "We wait. Whoever kidnapped us obviously wants us alive. Otherwise, they'd have killed us already. So they're going to have to keep us alive, by feeding us, stuff like that."  
"Oh, that's reeeal good," Daisuke said sarcastically. We'll just wait until we find out if they're aliens who want to experiment on us or whatever. I don't know about you, but I'm at least gonna _try_ to get out."  
"What do you think I'm going to do?" said Takeru, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm the smart one, here, not the one who goes chasing around after someone who he obviously can't have, and who doesn't like him. I've got a plan." He smirked. "And no, I don't care to enlighten you."  
Daisuke, seeing red (and not able to come up with a good insult), lunged at Takeru. "You are so....fuckin'....STUPID!" he yelled angrily, shaking Takeru by the collar.  
Takeru grabbed Daisuke's hand at the wrist, and gracefully flipped him over his shoulder.  
"Ouch," Daisuke complained, and then began complaining even more vocally with some rather colorful language mixed in. "That _hurt_, Takeru. I mean, I kinda just hit a wall, here. I mean, ouch. Owowowow!"  
Takeru just smirked some more. "Not as much as being blown off by Kari, I bet." He grinned. "Of course, you never had anything to worry about - from me, anyway. I was never interested in her in the first place."  
Daisuke spluttered. "You...but you....you can't...I mean....uh...she...I guess I'm not all that interested in her either!" he finally got out, and then smaked himself for his big mouth. "I mean...I...she's cute and everything, but...." He trailed off into silence.  
"But...?" Takeru prompted, then grinned evilly. "She's not Ken?"  
Daisuke blinked. Several times. "Wh- what are you talking about???"  
"You know what I mean. It's really obvious in how you don't notice his advances." Takeru sweatdropped at Daisuke's confused glance. "You mean you honestly didn't notice?"  
"Um....no?" Daisuke said, confused.[1]  
Takeru blinked. "You're even more clueless than I thought. Of course, you're cluelessness..." He trailed off as he realized what he'd been about to say.  
"My cluelessness what?" Daisuke said, his curiosity piqued.  
"Umm... nothing." Takeru squirmed, a noticeable change from his previous behaviour.  
"No, c'mon, what?" Daisuke said. "I mean, you shouldn't have brought it up if you didn't want to tell me, and now I'm curious! You gotta tell me what you were gonna say!"  
"It's... it's nothing." Takeru tried to match Daisuke's gaze, but his eyes fell. "YorclusnessiswhaIlkeabtyu."  
"Beg pardon?" Daisuke said. "A little slower and louder, I think this-" he touched the back of his head where he was injured, "-is affecting my hearing."  
Takeru took a deep breath. "Your cluelessness is one of the things I like about you."  
Daisuke went through several shades of red and pale. "Like...as in like? Or as in...like?" he whispered, twisting his shirt in his hands nervously and half-holding his breath.  
Takeru's eyes fell once more, and he was staring at the ground. "Umm..."  
Daisuke felt that, despide his cluelessness, he could safely assume that was a "like". Takeru suddenly found his lap full of an ecstatic 16-year-old, beaming like a little kid who'd just gotten some ice cream.  
Takeru's head shot up as Daisuke landed in his lap. "Wha... wha...?"  
"Suki da!" Daisuke said, hugging Takeru around the waist and still beaming happily.  
"You... you do?" Takeru blinked. "Ai... Ai shiteru, Dai-chan!"  
Daisuke made a happy squeak and burrowed his face in Takeru's shirt. "Take-chan...ai shiteru."  
Takeru lifted Daisuke's head, his hand under Daisuke's chin. With a soft motion, he brought his lips to Daisuke's own.  
Daisuke was very, very happy. And neither boy noticed when the bars disappeared from the mouth of the cave.  
*********   
TerraAngewomon smiled. "There. That's better." She raised her teacup to MeteorAngewomon, in a toast. "May they all find their one true loves."  
Meteorangewoman grinned back. "You do know...that may not be possible. But I truly hope they do."  
The two watched in the mirror as Iori carried a message to Sora, Tai and Yamato snuggled up on the couch, and Ken sent a message that may be the biggest mistake of his life. "Y'know, Meteor... I think this may actually work out."   
  
[1]That's our Dai-chan. Very clueless, probably wouldn't notice a come-on if it bit him on the...butt. ^_^  



End file.
